


Valentine's Day

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nadja REALLY loves Jenna, Nadja and Satan duke it out, Nadja gets put under house arrest, implied lesbian relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Jenna tells Nadja of Valentine's Day. And Nadja feels obliged to get her a huge gift.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to post this before Valentine's Day so...

"So what is this 'Valentino's Day'?" Nadja asked Jenna wide eyed.

"It's Valentine's day. And Valentine's day is holiday where you get things for their loved one," Jenna tried to explain to her girlfriend.

"Oh," Nadja said.

"Speaking of which, the clock is ticking!" Jenna said placing a kiss on Nadja's cheek and then proceeding to leave the room.

Nadja sighed as she thought, _what can I get for Jenna?_

-

The idea had sprung into Nadja's mind as she lay in her coffin.

And once night howled at the backdoor, she'd go through with it.

-

Staten Island had an all year around carnival -- it was the very same one that Gregor had took her to.

Nadja had immediately saw what was the perfect gift for Jenna -- a huge stuffed bear holding a heart that said 'you're the beary best'.

Nadja cringed at the cheesy pick-up line.

Nadja walked toward to the booth. It seems like the point of this useless game was to knock the milk jug. She passed the mortal man at the booth money.

He looked at it. "This is a Romanian Leu dated from the year 1368." He gazed up at Nadja. "I can't except this."

"Come on! Just except the money, you filthy mortal!" Nadja hissed.

"I don't like your tone." The man at the booth proceeded to call the carnival police over.

"Is there a problem?" The police seemed to be alarmingly close.

The man at the booth explained the story.

"Alright, ma'am. Let's go."

Nadja sighed. "I guess you're right." Nadja went to play along but then proceed to kick the nearest officer in the balls.

Nadja ran over and grabbed the huge bear. She dashed away.

The police chased after her of course. She and the officers had gotten in quite a battle.

And when no one was looking, Nadja flew away with the bear.

But then a hole to Hell opened up and Satan grabbed the bear.

Nadja sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me." And with that, she dived into the hole.

-

Once she finally reached Satan, she looked at him and said, "please give it back."

"No."

"It's a gift for my girlfriend. I need to give it to her," Nadja plead.

Satan still said, "No."

Nadja sighed. "You asked for this." Nadja cracked her knuckles.

-

"Happy Valentine's day!" Jenna said with a big grin, handing Nadja a rose.

"Your present is over there," Nadja told Jenna.

Jenna looked over and immediately fell in love. "Thank you, Nadja!" She gasped.

"I had to go through hell and back to get it." Nadja stated.

Jenna looked over at Nadja and took a seat right by her girlfriend. "It was probably not that bad."

Nadja muttered something under her breath in pure disagreement.

Jenna smiled. "All that matters is you're here with me."

Because of that, Nadja felt as though all of her troubles had gone away. Well except for the bracelet that indicated that she was under house arrest...

  
  



End file.
